


Box It Up And Ship It

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Partners, Captain Swan - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Liamma Brotp, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to get their box company off the ground, Emma and her brother pair with a moving business owned by the Jones brothers. Will Emma be able to work together with the arrogant co-owner, Killian, or will they clash?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a short prologue. I've been trying to finish the latest update for Breathe Again, but I literally couldn't do anything until I wrote this idea down. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this yet, but I wanted to see what kind of reaction this got before I went any further.

"Can you stop watching baseball for two seconds and pay attention, David?" Emma drummed her fingers on the table as her brother continued to stare at the television screen behind her. They were supposed to be engaged in a business meeting, if you could call it that. Royalty Boxes was not doing as well as they thought and had yet to get it off the ground... hence the urgency and frustration in her tone.

When their appetizers came, it was time to resort to ulterior methods of getting his attention. As much as she hated the thought of wasting an onion ring, she picked it up and tossed it at him. When it hit him in the forehead, he flinched and finally looked to Emma, her green eyes glaring at him.

"What was that for?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here. Now, I can either keep throwing onion rings at you or you can help me figure out how we're going to get our business booming. And truthfully I'd prefer the latter because I'm actually quite starving."

"Okay, okay." David put his hands up in surrender. "I promise I'll keep my eyes off of the game."

"Thank you." Emma picked up another onion ring, this time taking a bite out of it.

"So what do we got?" David asked her.

With her free hand, she grabbed the spreadsheet she had made and handed it to him.

"Well, I crunched the numbers and it's worse than we thought. If we can't get ten more customers a week than we might as well throw in the towel."

David looked at the sheet thoughtfully. "And here I thought we had a pretty great idea."

"You mean I had a pretty great idea. I came up with it," she reminded him.

David rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember quite well. You called and woke me at four in the morning, remember."

"Come on, you have to admit sending plastic totes with handles to people's doorstep rather than having them waste money on flimsy cardboard boxes was a brilliant idea."

"Didn't I just say it was a great idea. I think you're the one who needs to pay more attention," David said smugly as he took a swig of his beer.

Emma flashed him a sarcastic smile as she crossed her arms on the table. "Well, I still have yet to hear your bright idea, prince charming."

He frowned. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"And how many times have I told you that charming the ladies is not going to bring in business."

"Wow, you're still bringing that up. I flirted with a customer one time and I have to hear about it for weeks afterwards."

"It's bad business and very unprofessional," she told him sternly. "Mixing business and pleasure is always a bad idea."

David sighed. "She was cute and she referred another client to us.

Emma put her face in hands. "Why don't we just drop it and figure out what our next move is going to be?"

"I'm sorry, Emma. I just thought this was going to be so much easier."

"What, did you think owning a business was going to be smooth sailing?" she scoffed.

David flashed a thoughtful look at her words. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Really David? You have the attention span of a two-year old."

"No, I mean, Smooth Sailing." David said, pointing a finger at her. "That's our answer." David pulled out his phone and started fiddling with the buttons.

Emma arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What, you wanna go sailing? How would that help our business?"

"No, little sis, _this_ is our answer."

David held out his phone with the screen pointed in her direction.

Emma still looked oblivious as she took it. Then she saw the blue, bold letters on the picture of a moving truck that read 'Smooth Sailing Moving.' Next to the truck were two smug-looking movers with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She had to blink to snap out of her trance from the one on the left. "It's a moving truck, so what?" she mumbled with an annoyed expression as she tried to hand the phone back to him. He didn't take it.

"So what? Haven't you ever heard of them? These brothers started this business two years ago and it's very successful. You should look at the reviews on their website."

She sighed and faced the phone towards her again, minimizing the picture to browse their website. After scanning some of the reviews, she started reading them out loud.

"Great movers, got the job done quickly and efficiently."

"These guys are hard-working and did an excellent job. I will definitely be using them again."

"Called them the day before and they showed up early and was half the price of their competitors."

Emma rolled her eyes as she read one more. "These guys really made moving seem like smooth sailing." She put the phone on the table in front of him. "Okay, so they're good at moving, I don't see what that has to do with us."

"Emma, don't you get it? They have the clientele we need. If we can make them a business proposition and get referrals, both of our businesses would make the perfect team. We deliver the boxes. They move them. And we'll get the business we need to get off the ground."

"And what makes you think they would refer us to their loyal customers? They don't even know us."

"We just go to them and explain our business and show them why our boxes are better than cardboard and offer a percentage of our profits. Come on, Emma. It's a no-brainier."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so. Why should we give them a share of our profit?"

"Because, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the company. Don't you want to keep this business?"

"Of course I do, I'm the one who thought of it."

"Well then as a business woman, you need to think outside the box... pun intended," David said with a smirk.

Emma picked up the phone and looked at the reviews again, noting that each person gave the company five stars. Then she brought up the picture of the Jones brothers again. The one on the right looked kind enough, but it was the other one that concerned her. Dark, disheveled hair and stubbled jaw with that look that screamed of trouble. She didn't do well with smug, arrogant men and he definitely looked the type. But David was right, as usual. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She finally sighed in defeat. They were clearly good at their job, so really, how bad could it be?

"Fine. I'm in." 


	2. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of kudos and comments! I've decided to continue on with this and there will be more chapters to come. I've also updated the tags now that I have more of an idea where I'm going with this.

Emma walked through the large glass doors of the building her gps told her to go. There were several offices inside with an assortment of businesses. She made a mental note of one that was currently vacant because doing business in her apartment was just not working for her. But first, she and David needed to actually be able maintain it before they could afford to rent out an office.

Emma approached the receptionist in the lobby. "I'm looking for Smooth Sailing Moving."

The brunette looked up from the book she was reading and pointed to the office.

"Thanks."

Emma took a deep breath as she approached the door with the bold, obnoxious logo and reached for the handle. When she stepped inside, the office was empty and apparently had been hit by a tornado because there were two desks that were completely cluttered with papers and other various debris. There were folders too but obviously not used for the intended purpose. How did they get any work done and how did their business prosper being so disorganized?

Emma walked around one of the desks and picked up a picture frame with a photo of the two brothers on a sailboat, staring at it longer than she had intended. The brother with dark hair looked less of an ass in this picture. He looked happy and relaxed. She guessed that being able to uphold a successful business brought the arrogance out of him that she sensed from the photo on their website.

"Can I help you lass?"

Emma was startled as she was interrupted from her thoughts, almost dropping the photo. She quickly set it back in its place on the desk and looked up. The pair of bright blue eyes seeped into her soul.

"Um, sorry, I was just... I was waiting..." she started, struggling to get the words out. 

The brother with brown, curly hair  stared back at her, amusement in his features. 

"You know if you wanted to schedule a move, you could have just called."

"Oh uh no actually I came because-"

The sound of his phone interrupted her as he reached in his pocket for it. 

"Apologies, just one second, I have to take this."

Emma frowned as he answered the call. 

"Killian where are you?"

Emma waited impatiently, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Yeah, I know, but you're the one who hired him. Look, we'll sort it out later, just get your arse there and take care of it."

Emma listened intently as she used the time to think about what she had went over in her head over and over on her way there.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

He ended the call, a distressed expression hovering over his features.

She managed a sympathetic smile. "Problem?"

He sighed. "Other than the fact that my brother's a self-centered bloke, not a one. Come on lass, I have to meet him to clean after a mess he created. Walk with me."

Emma complied and went to his side as he started out the door. Her legs however couldn't keep with his ridicously long gape so she picked up the pace. 

"Now what is it you were trying to tell me?"

"Well, see I own a box company... my brother and I... and well we were hoping to get some referrals," Emma explained, trying to catch her breath from the pace that was almost a jog. "Business is slow right now and we need more customers if we're to continue with it."

They stopped when he approached a car with the business logo. 

"Box company?"

"Yeah, not cardboard boxes. They're totes with handles. We deliver them to our customers, then we pick them up when they've finished unpacking. We just need some more clients and we would be willing to pay you a small commission if you referred some of your customers to us."

"Sounds great, lass. Believe me I understand what it's like trying to get a business started. But listen, I'm kind of in a hurry right now. I have to finish a move because my brother hires these idiots who end up doing a worthless job."

"Right, sure, sorry to keep you," she said, dissapointment in her voice. She had a feeling he was just being nice and trying to blow her off at the same time. She started to turn around.

"Wait, lass. You didn't let me finish."

Emma stopped and turned back to face him again.

"I just have to run it by Killian, so why don't you come back tommorrow at two. We don't have anything scheduled then. And you can tell us more about this box company of yours."

Her eyes lit up in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Aye."

"Thank you so much. I'll be tomorrow then." 

"You're welcome... uh...?"

"Oh, Emma. Emma Swan." She stuck her hand out.

"Liam Jones. Nice to meet you, lass." Liam shook her hand and got into his car as she walked away. That was somehow easier than she thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emma showed up ten minutes early, this time carrying one of her boxes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and blazer, her hair pinned up in a snug bun as she went inside, the receptionist nodding her in. When she stepped inside the office, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes followed a path from the blue depths and perfect lips, over the logo t-shirt to the snug blue jeans and all the way down to his feet before coming back up to meet his face.

The man before her was sitting on the edge of the desk, legs crossed at his ankles as he was chatting with Liam. The pictures of him didn't even do the guy justice. She had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

All of a sudden, those same pair of eyes were staring at her. 

"Can I help you, lass?"

Oh god, the accent. She sensed the accent with Liam but it didn't do anything like his brother's did. It was smooth and silky, settling deep in her belly.

Emma forced herself from her trance and stood up straighter, a steely expression on her face. Before she could speak, Liam beat her to it. 

"Oh, Killian, this is Emma. I forgot to mention that she was coming."

Killian gave her a once-over before he looked down at the box. "What's in the box, girlscout cookies?" he chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, it's empty. I- my business rents them out to people who are looking to move."

Killian lifted a brow, amusement in his features. "So what, you're telling me you sell nothing but hot air?"

"Killian, be nice," Liam told him as he stood up and approached Emma. 

"Apologies, Emma, for the rudeness of my brother. Tell me about your business, lass."

Emma set the box on the floor in front of her.

"Well, we rent out the boxes, how ever many the customer needs and deliver them. They have hinged, interlocking lids, making them easy to stack," she explained as she knelt down and opened the box. "Then after the customers move into their new place, they take as much time they need to unpack until we pick them up."

"What's wrong with good-old fashioned cardboard?" Killian asked, irritation in his tone.

Emma stood back up. "Well for one thing, they fall apart. They also get damaged when wet and they're awkward to carry. These boxes have handles and are much stronger. Haven't you ever had items fall out of the bottom of a cardboard box before?"

"Aye, but that's what duct tape is for."

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Ah the solution to every guy problem."

Just then, Liam's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. "I have to take this. Be right back." Liam walked out of the office as he took the call.

"So what is it you want from us, lass?" he asked curtly.

"Well, seeing as you own a moving business and we could potentially have the same clientele, I thought that-"

"You thought that what? You could just show up here with your sophistication and your high heels that we would kneel at your feet?"

Emma scowled at him as Liam peaked his head inside the office. "I'm being summoned, Killian. The girlfriend is having a crisis. Do you mind taking over the calls for the day?"

"Not a problem. Good luck brother."

"Thanks." With that, Liam left.

Great. Now that Liam was gone, she was stuck with this cocky bastard. Emma took in a deep breath before she spoke in a calm manner. "Look, all I'm asking for is referrals to get my business going." She reached into her bag and took out a small stack of business cards that she had made personally with her graphic design skills. When her job as a bail bonds person didn't work out, she decided to go back to school. 

After taking one basic design class that she thouroughly enjoyed, she thought that a double major in Graphic Design and Business would give her a better shot at landing a good job. It turned out it was much harder than she had ever imagined, which was why she decided to start her own business. "Here are my business cards," she said, maintaining a firm, professional composure to hide her irritation as she handed them to Killian. "If you could just disperse these to your customers, that would be great."

He looked at them for a second and flashed her a small smile. "What did you say your name was again, love?"

This guy was definitely trying to push her buttons. "Emma Swan, like it says on the card."

"I'll tell you what. I would love to disperse these cards." Killian stepped closer to her until his face was only inches from hers. She had to steady her breathing and remember how to speak again under his heavy gaze. "Really? Thank you so much," she managed in a strangled voice, feeling a wave of relief come over her. He actually wasn't as bad as she thought he would be.

"Not a problem. I will deposit these exactly where they need to go."

His smile slowly turned into a cold look as he stepped away. He took the business cards between both of his hands before ripping them straight down the middle and depositing them directly into the trash can next to her. Emma's jaw fell in shock, anger boiling over her.

"Royalty Boxes," he sneered. "More like royal pain in my arse."

He promptly left the office, leaving her enraged. This guy obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. She was going to make him pay for ruining her business cards. And he was going to give her referrals even if she had to force it upon him. Emma let out a huff of frustration as she snagged her box and stormed out the door.

Seeing Killian get into his car and leave, she stopped suddenly, her eyes searching the lobby. The only person there was the receptionist and she was busy with a phone call. Emma looked back at their office as she began to conspire something in her head. She looked around cautiously to make sure no one saw her as she walked into the office and shut the door. She set the box down and went over to the computer.

If they weren't going to give them customer names then she was going to take them. She sat down and moved the mouse, awaking the computer. When the screen lit up, she saw that it was password protected. She smiled devilishly. If there was one thing she learned as a bail bonds person, it was how to break into computers to steal files.

With a few tricks, she got in. She looked through the glass door to make sure no one was watching her and moved quickly as she looked through the files to find their client list. When she found it, she double-clicked it, opening it up. After printing and retrieving the pages, she put them in her box and walked out of the office with a satisfied smirk. Killian Jones was going to rue the day he met Emma Swan.


	3. The Offer

"So, what happened? Are they going to give us referrals?" David asked as they sat at Emma's kitchen table the next day. 

"Actually, I got even better... I got a client list." She tried to hide the look of guilty shame from her features, but damn her brother for possessing the same intuition as her. They both had this ability to tell if people were lying. If only Emma was as good at hiding it as much she was at detecting it. It was a good thing he wasn't a cop yet. Although, he was in training at the Boston Police Academy. He was only helping her out with the business during his free time. 

David arched a suspicious brow at her. "Okay, why do I have a feeling that they didn't just hand it over?"

Emma looked down at her fingers as she pulled at them nervously. "Because I kind of stole it," she mumbled.

"You what?"

She looked up to meet his eyes as she spoke louder with a sigh. I stole it okay?"

"You did what?" His eyes grew angry, his voice louder. "Emma, why would you do that? I thought you're thieving days were behind you?"

"Look David, I didn't plan on it, but one of the owners was being an ass and he ripped my business cards-"

"You did this over your ten-cent business cards? Come on Emma, you're better than this." His eyes were full of dissapointment and she hated that look. She hated dissapointing him.

Emma nodded. "I know, but it's not like I'm stealing their customers, I'm only using the list to get some of our own."

"Yes, but you what? Broke into their computer I'm sure and took it without their permission. Besides, you don't think they're going to notice when all of their customers are using our boxes? Do you really want to end up in jail again, Emma?"

The question hit her like a brick. She went to jail one time because her ex-boyfriend set her up to take the fall for a watch he stole. Sure, she was an accomplice but her brother didn't have to keep holding it against her. It was ten years ago.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was just frustrated, David. All I've wanted to do is start over and be a better person and it doesn't seem to matter what I do or how hard I try..." The words caught in her throat, her eyes swelling with tears.

David looked at her apologetically as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. I know you've been trying and you've been doing great, that's why I don't want to see you go backwards. You're my sister and despite what you might think, I do care about you," he said in a soothing voice.

Emma nodded, sniffling the tears away as they pulled away from the hug. "I know you do. And you're right, I don't want to go backwards either. I'm going to give the list back and confess."

"Good sis. We can get this business going without being deceitful, okay? I have faith in you," he assured her with a smile.

She nodded, even though she didn't believe him. Her brother was such an optimist, always having hope and putting his faith in things he really couldn't know the outcome of. But she admired him. Even after everything they've been through, he still kept his chin up.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emma went back to the Smooth Sailing Moving office with her tail between her legs, carrying the list of customers in her hand. She just hoped that Killian wasn't there. She was okay with confessing to Liam but his brother got under her skin, he would just make her mad and make her change her mind about this whole thing.

When she stepped into the office, thankfully Liam was the only one there.

"Ah, Emma. Morning, lass. I was actually going to call you."

Emma raised a surprised brow. "You were?"

"Aye. Killian told me he ripped up your business cards when I asked about you and I realized I didn't have your contact info so I looked up your website."

"You did?" she questioned in utter shock.

"Yes, it was actually very easy to find and very informative. May I ask who set your website up?"

Emma had to blink before she answered. She was not expecting him to seek her business out, let alone ask about her website that she had spent numerous hours designing.

"Actually, I did it myself. I took Graphic and Web Design in college."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Really."

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed."

Her shock quickly turned into a frown. "Why, because I'm a woman?" she asked defensively. 

"No, Emma, actually I'm impressed because Killian and I both run this business and we can barely find time to eat and sleep, let alone design websites and business cards."

Emma looked at him apologetically. "Oh, right. Well, that's because you have a successful business. I don't."

"Well, Emma, we are going to change that. I've been thinking about what you said and I'd like to make you a different offer?"

Emma's eyes lit up, intrigued. "What kind of offer?"

Liam gestured her to sit in one of the chairs before he crossed his arms and leaned on one of the desks. "How would you like to do some graphic and web design for us? Maybe change the logo. I was thinking something more catchy than just the big blue letters. And in return, I will pass out your business cards to our customers and give you referrals. What do you say lass?"

Emma swollowed thickly, a look of shame plaguing her features as she looked down at the papers in her hand. "Look, Liam, there's something I came here to tell you. And you might not want to have anything to do with me after I do," she mumbled.

What is it?"

She looked up again, his blue eyes piercing into hers. "Well, as you know, Killian ripped up my business cards and I got upset so after he left, I snuck back in here and stole these off of the computer," she explained as she handed the sheets to him.

Liam looked confused as he took them.

Her eyes drifted away again, not being able to meet his gaze. "I am so sorry and I understand if you never-"

"It's alright lass."

Completely baffled and taken off guard, she looked at him again. "Come again?"

Liam chuckled. "It's okay. I really don't blame you. My brother can be a complete horses arse sometimes. Plus I appreciate your honesty. We could definitely use someone like you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Like I said, Killian and I are swamped, I mean just look around. Does it not look like the Tasmanian devil came through this place?"

Emma laughed. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything."

"I wouldn't have been offended if you did," he said, flashing her a warm smile.

Emma was taken aback by how kind he was. How could he be brothers with Killian, who was the complete opposite. "You know, you are much different than your brother. Why is that?" she asked curiously. 

"Well, he wasn't always like this. Can you keep a secret?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"About a year ago, Killian was dating someone who worked in this building. The lass was married and they both had a business together but she ended up getting a divorce and well... long story short, she ended up starting a moving company with her ex-husband behind our backs and broke into our computer and stole a bunch of our customers and I'm talking thousands of dollars worth of business. Killian found the evidence in her apartment."

"Oh." She again felt guilty for what she did.

"Please, don't let that deter you. It was completely different, unless you plan on starting a competing moving business?" he teased.

Emma quickly shook her head. "No, I wouldn't stoop that low. Besides my brother... he kind of keeps me on track. We had a rough childhood and so I kind of have a shady past because of this guy I used to date. Anyway, it was a long time ago and David always keeps me on the right path. He's actually helping me with my box company."

Liam flashed her an understanding look. "Well, I'm glad you have someone like that in your life, Emma. You know I complain a lot about my brother, but truth be told, I'd be lost without him. Just do me a favor, lass?"

"Anything."

"It's best to keep this between the two of us," he said as he held up the papers she gave him. "He's not as trusting as I am since after what happened. And again, please don't mention what I told you to anyone."

"I won't, I promise. But just one thing..."

"What's that?"

"You don't think Killian will hate the fact that I'll be working here? I mean, he already doesn't like me."

"Don't you worry about Killian. I'll take care of him."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Liam," she said as they both stood up.

"Not a problem. Why don't you come by tomorrow and give you the run-down of what we need done. Is ten alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

 

* * *

 

Emma was back the next morning and Liam explained what he wanted done. He even had her answering the office phone while Liam was out and about, having all of his calls forwarded to her. Emma designed a new logo for them, adding a simple colored illustration of a sailboat next to the company name that would be displayed on their website, business cards and all of their company trucks and cars. She also made the website more accessible and less plain, adding eye-catching colors and designs. When that was finished, she still had time to clean and organize their office. She sorted all of the papers into folders and stored them in the filing cabinet, clearing space on both of the desks so they were actually usable. All of this was done by five o'clock when Killian came through the door.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked in confusion. "And where's all of our stuff that was on the desks?"

"Emma turned in her chair to face him. "Oh you mean all of the important papers that you had scattered everywhere? You see, there's this thing called a filing system. That's why you have a filing cabinet, you know, where all the files go," she said with a taunting smile.

"That doesn't answer the bloody question. Why are you here?" he asked, irritation in his tone.

"Didn't Liam tell you? He hired me to help out around here. I finished the website and changed the logo-"

"Liam asked you to do that?" he interrupted.

Emma stood up, a firm look on her face. "Yes, he did. So if you have a problem with that, you can talk to him about it." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Oh and your welcome for making your office look like less of a junkyard and more like an actual office where you can actually get work done," she said, spitefully.

He mumbled something under his breath as Emma started walking past him towards the door before she stopped and looked at him, speaking with a little bite to her tone.

"You know, I don't know what you have against me, but maybe you could show a little respect. I have the same goals that you do. I'm just trying to do my job and get more business, so if you don't like me than that's just too damn bad because you're going to be seeing me a lot more whether you like it or not." With that said, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Killian with a regretful look on his face. 


	4. Enticing a Sale

The next day, Emma came into the office, where Liam was sitting at the computer.

"Good morning," she greeted as she shut the door behind her.

Liam turned around to look at her. "Morning, lass. Sorry I didn't get a chance to stop by before you left."

"No, it's okay. I know you're busy." 

"I hope Killian didn't give you too hard of a time."

Emma shook her head. "Nothing that I couldn't handle."

"Well, pull up a seat. Let's see what you did," he said as he booted up the computer. 

She rolled over the other office chair next to him and grabbed the mouse, pulling up the things she had worked on the day before.

"Oh and by the way, I almost didn't recognize this office when I came in her. You did a great job. Thanks for your help around here." 

"Its not a problem. I really just organized everything and put them in the filing cabinet."

"Well, still. We could definitely use the help around here anyway. "

Emma brought up their website and explained the changes she made and showed him the new logo, hoping he would like it.

He looked at her illustration of the sailboat, impressed to say the least. "You did that yourself?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was nothing. It only took like ten minutes to do."

"Bloody incredible. I sure don't have the artistic talent to do something like that."

Emma smiled at his compliment. "So you like it? I mean, is this what you wanted?"

"Aye. It's perfect. I think we've definitely got our new logo."

Just then, the door opened and Killian came through it, holding a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he saw Emma.

"Killian, I'm glad your here. I want you to see our new logo," Liam said to him.

Killian arched a brow in confusion. "We already have a perfectly sufficient one, Liam. Besides, isn't a new logo something we should both have a say on?"

"I talked about this with you before, brother. The logo we have now is boring." Liam beckoned Killian over. "This one that Emma came up with is much better and has more character."

Killian sighed as he approached and leaned in between Emma and Liam. Her breath caught in her throat from how close he was. She could smell his intoxicating cologne and his stubbled jaw was so close to her face, she could almost feel it prickling her skin.

"You made this?" he asked as he turned to face her. She suddenly became weak as his blue eyes seeped into hers.

"Yeah. If you don't like it, I can change it," she offered in a strangled voice.

"I actually quite like it."

Emma lifted a brow in bewilderment. "You do?"

Killian turned his head away and cleared his throat as he stepped back. "It's alright, but I think we should stick with how it is now." He then turned and walked out the door.

Emma was utterly confused. "What was that about? she asked Liam.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He's just intimidated by you and like I said he has a lot of trust issues."

"Wait, Killian's intimitaded by me?" 

"Yes, very much so. He's very competitive. Why do you think we're so successful? He doesn't really stop until he's the best at something."

"Sounds a lot like me," she remarked with a laugh.

"Well, lass you have a ton of potential, so don't let my brother get in your way."

"Believe me, I won't." Not even those pretty blue eyes and silky accent could do such a thing. Even if he wasn't an ass.

"And I will talk to him about the new logo because we're using it whether he likes it or no, I'd just prefer not to fight with him about it."

She nodded, but she was doubtful that he would agree to it.

"So, I have an idea. How about you ride with me and you can talk to some of the customers we're moving. Even though they won't currenly need your boxes, you can spread the name of your business around along with those business cards."

Emma had a a giddy look in her eye. "Okay, sounds great."

Liam took Emma in one of the company cars and as they drove down the road, she noticed another one of their cars parked by the curb in front of a gas station. She wouldn't have thought anything about it, but she's seen that same car parked there every time she's passed. It was like they were using that as a method of advertising. She had to stifle a laugh and decided not to say anything. She didn't want to cause anymore problems between the brothers than she already had. 

Liam took her to some of the houses that were in the process of moving. He knew all of them by name and introduced them to Emma. He was friendly and polite, Emma could clearly see why they did so well. She handed them her business cards and told them a little about her company before they left.

She was confident she would soon get some more customers when they came back. As they walked in the building, Emma looked at the empty office she had been eying since she first walked in there.

"Hey, Liam, is that office still for rent?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it has been for a while... ever since Milah left when her and Killian broke up.

"Oh... that's where Killian's ex-girlfriend had her business?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, why do you ask? Are you looking to get an office?"

"Yeah, I kind of work out of my apartment right now. And besides, it would be perfect since I'm doing work for you and Killian and seeing that it's just across the lobby."

"Well, I think it's perfect for you. I do have to warn you, though. If you're trying to get on Killian's good side, getting that office is surely not the way to go."

Emma smiled mischievously at that. Oh, it was going to be perfect. She couldn't think of a better way to get under his skin like he had gotten under hers.

 

* * *

  

The next few weeks, Liam was good on his word. When customers called to set up a move, Liam recommended Emma's box company and soon business had picked up rapidly. Meanwhile, Liam had coaxed Killian into using the new logo and they put it on their company vehicles, business cards and their new website. Killian still avoided Emma like the plague, though. He rarely came into the office and when he did, he didn't say anything to her.

Two months later, Emma rented out the office she had her eyes on and had Liam and Killian's movers bring in all of her office things.

Emma was instructing them where to put her desk when Killian came storming in. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Emma smiled with giddy as she put her hands on her hips, her eyes still on the new furniture she just bought. "What does it look like? I'm renting this office."

"You can't take this one. It's off limits," he sneered.

She looked at Killian to find that he had a hard look on his face. "And why's that?"

He scrambled for an answer as she lowered her arms and stepped in front of him, her face inches from his.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little competition?" Not that there was such a thing. There was no way she could make the business that they did.

She could feel his breath hitch on her skin as he looked into her eyes, his steely blue depths being taken down by her stare. She could feel him surrendering as her eyes drifted to his lips. Her own breath became unsteady and he looked at her lips as she wetted them with her tongue.

"Please, I'm not afraid of you, lass," he replied.

Their was heat between them as their eyes met again and they stood there for what seemed like eternity. She put her hand on his chest, noticing the racing speed of his heartbeat under his solid body as her lips leaned in, almost kissing him. He closed the distance between them but she pulled her lips away just as they touched his, leaving him chasing her as she flashed him a taunting smile and finally managed words.

"Sorry, but I'm taking this office whether you like or not. So get used to it," she breathed, her voice wrecked as she pulled away from him. She walked out of the office with a reckless smile, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the burn of eyes on her backside. She looked back and saw him still fixed on her through the glass door as she kept walking.

Oh, this was going to be fun, she thought as she looked ahead again and left the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It's just been a busy and exhausting week for me but the next update will be up soon.


	5. Moving In For The Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more time than I thought I would today to update, so here it is, as promised. Oh and I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, if you're interested, there is a picture with the sailboat illustration that I made. It's on my tumblr page: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hookedonapirate

The next day, Emma stopped to get a cup of coffee before her morning commute. As she drove to work, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having an actual office. She also couldn't wait to show it to David when he came by after his training. She carried her briefcase and coffee as she walked into the building. She looked over into Liam and Killian's office, seeing that Killian was in there reading a newspaper. Her heart sped up when he looked up, drinking a coffee as well and their eyes connected. To her surprise, he actually smiled and nodded at her.

Okay, either she had lost her mind or something was up. Either way, she tentatively nodded back at him and tried to shake off her suspicion as she approached her office. When she turned her head forward, looking through the glass door of her office, her eyes blew wide. She pulled it open, rage taking over her as she stood in the empty office space. All of her office furniture was gone and she knew exactly who was behind this.

Emma let out a huff of frustration as she set down her briefcase and coffee on the floor and stormed out of her office and across the lobby to Killian's, yanking the door open. She quickly walked up to him and tore the newspaper, stealing his attention.

He flashed her a smug smile.

"Morning my Princess. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The calming sweetness in his voice shook her, but she could sense the facade behind it.

She struggled for words as he stared up at her from his seat, awaiting an answer. When she gave a reply, her voice got angrier and louder with every word. "First of all, I am not your princess and second, what the hell did you do to my furniture?!"

Killian crossed his arms, an alluring innocence in his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, just drop the act. My office is empty and I know it was you who made it that way, so tell me where my furniture is, or..."

He dropped his arms and stood up. "Or what, love?" he asked, his lips still curved into a heart-stopping smile. 

Her brain became too clouded to think of a response as his eyes gazed into hers. Finding some semblance, she finally managed a reply. "Or you'll regret it."

Killian chuckled. "That's the best you got? I'm shaking in my boots."

"Look, just tell me where my office things are, okay and we can just forget this happened."

He moved in closer, making her breath hitch. "I have no idea where your furniture is. You'll have to ask my movers."

With that he stepped away and walked out the door. Her blood was boiling at that point as she left the office. Then, she saw the receptionist at the desk, reading a book. 

"Um excuse me, do you know where the furniture from that office was taken?" she asked as she pointed, not actually expecting her to know. 

As excepted, the brunette shrugged. I just saw them take it outside and somewhere off to the left of the building."

"Thanks," Emma sighed and walked outside.

She thought everything was long gone by now, who knew what they did to it. They probably even threw it away. Then Emma remembered the dumpster was on that side of the building toward the back and as she turned the corner, sure enough, all of the furniture was sitting next to the dumpster. She let out an exasperated sigh, steam practically escaping her ears as she approached. Unsuprinsingly, she noticed her computer was gone, most likely stolen by the movers because who would throw out a perfectly good computer?

Pulling out her phone, she called Liam to have his movers bring in her desk and filing cabinet. The chair, she could roll in herself, but she wasn't leaving anything unattended while she waited. And of course when she dialed Liam's number, she got his voicemail. She sat in the chair, putting her face in her hands. That jackass was going to pay for this. She tried being civil for Liam's sake at least, but this was just too far. She waited until David showed up hours later with a moving dolly that they normally used to haul the boxes.

"So, what did you do to make him put your furniture out by the dumpster?" he chuckled as they both grabbed an end of the desk and carried it across the parking lot.

Emma scowled at him, unamused. "What makes you think I brought this on?"

"Because, I know you, sis."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that if someone rubs you the wrong way, you tend to fight back with guns a blazin'."

"David, I have tried to be nice to this guy, but he's just an ass." When they reached the small steps, they set the desk down and Emma put in a door stopper to hold it open. They brought the desk up to the door and carried it through to the appropriate destination.

After David brought in the filing cabinet with the dolly while Emma rolled in the chair, she showed him around the building. During her time there, she learned her way around; where the restrooms and kitchen area was. There was also a room that was supposedly Killian's and Liam's, but they kept it locked, so she never actually saw the inside of it.  

"Thanks for helping me bring in the furniture, David," she said as they arrived back at the office.

"No problem. You've got a nice space here." His eyes averted to her empty desk. "Should I even ask what happened to your computer?"

As they walked out of the office, Killan walked into the building. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him," she replied as she folded her arms with an irritated look.

"Oh, hi princess. I see you've found you're furniture," Killian said with a smirk.

"Yeah, everything except for my computer. Any idea where it went?"

Killian shrugged. "Ask your movers."

"Well, if I recall, you are the owner and I want to file a complaint about them. So, what are you going to do about it, Killian?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side, awaiting an answer.

"I will be sure to discipline them. Anything else, your highness?"

Emma seethed as she looked at David, who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Do you see how he treats me?"

"You must be Killian?" David asked him.

"Aye, and you are?"

"I'm David. Emma's brother," he replied as he extended a hand to Killian.

"Nice to meet you, mate," Killian said as he shook it.

Emma looked at David in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Why are you so nice to him? He just put all of my furniture out by the dumpster."

"I told you, love. It wasn't me."

"Yeah, see? He said it wasn't him," David said.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, walking back to her office. "Unbelievable."

 

* * *

  

The next day, Emma used Liam's laptop since her desktop had mysteriously went missing. None of the movers seemed to recall where it went and Killian did nothing to reprimand them for it. Liam had suspended them, but they still denied taking it, so she had to settle with Liam's computer. 

She made some deliveries to her customers and when she came back, Killian's car was sitting in the parking lot on the side of the building. She sighed, deciding not to go in. She didn't want to see his stupid face and decided any unfinished work could be done the next day. As she drove home, she started conspiring something in her head.

When she came back the morning after, his car was parked there again and she held a mischievous smile as she took out a utility knife she took from David. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and knelt down, slashing a tire. As she came back up, she decided that one wasn't enough so she flattened the other three as well. 

A satisfied smirk curved her lips as she went inside and continued to her office. When Killian went to leave for the day, he came bursting into her office. She flashed him a taunting smile as she looked up from Liam's computer.

"What can I do for you, sailor?"

"You can buy me new tires for the ones you damaged!" he replied angrily.

Emma fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should ask your movers." She turned back around and continued to work on the computer. He stepped up and shut the laptop, almost catching her fingers. 

"What the hell?"

"My movers didn't do this. Remember you got them suspended. So why don't you just fess up and cough up the money to replace my tires."

Emma stood up, a fierce look in her eyes, her face only inches from his. 

"Why don't you give me back my computer and I'll get the tires replaced."

"I told you I didn't touch your computer."

"And I told you, I didn't touch your tires," she snapped.

"You are such a princess. All hell breaks loose when things don't go your way," he remarked in a deep, husky tone.

"Yeah, well you're a..." she paused, not able to find the right words that adequately described him as they exchanged a challenging stare that had her heart racing. She was too caught up in it realize how silly they were both being. And God, those eyes would be the death of her. "You're a..." she attempted again.

He cut her off when he suddenly grabbed her waist and smashed his lips into hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back as her hands quickly scrambled for the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. She moaned as they let their anger for one another fuel their desire and desperation. His hot tongue and teeth eagerly mingled with hers and his arms wrapped around her as they were both consumed by hot lust. Maybe she had gone completely insane, but kissing him was like scratching an itch that she had craved for quite some time. And she enjoyed every second of it.

She swallowed his groan as she nibbled on his bottom lip and he lifted her up and placed her on the desk, pulling her knees apart. He pressed himself against her center and she shuddered, feeling the effect she had on him. She raised her legs, wrapping them around his hips, wanting more. 

Their bodies were pressed deliciously together as one of his hands slid along her smooth leg, slipping under the hem of her skirt. His other one snaked around to her back, keeping her anchored. Every inch her skin was on fire as his hand went higher and higher up her thigh until he could feel the fabric of her underwear. She whimpered, her hands cupping his jaw to further deepen the kiss as he gave her light thrusts with his hips. 

The sound of Killian's phone brought her back to reality. She rose above her lustful haze and broke away from the kiss. Their panting was heavy as they pulled apart and tried to gather themselves. Emma straightened out her skirt as Killian reluctantly took the call. He turned away from her, talking to a customer and before he hung up, she dashed out of the room like her life depended on it.


	6. Unforeseen Consequences

Emma ran out of the building and to her car and got in, trying to catch her breath. She didn't know what got into her. She touched her lips, his taste still lingering there. She wasn't exactly sure what to do now. Was she still supposed to hate him and forget that this ever happened? She was just so confused as to why he kissed her in the first place; she slashed his tires for crying out loud. 

She let out an exasperated sigh, wondering whether she should give him a ride home. She was the one who made his vehicle undriveable, it was the least she could do. Emma started her car and backed out of the parking spot. Pulling up to the building where Killian was walking out, she rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" 

He looked surprised to see that she came back and leaned in to reply. "And here I though you left me here stranded."

"Should I have?"

He gave her a coy smile. "Probably."

She tilted her head, gesturing him in. "Come on, get in."

He complied and entered the car, buckling his seatbelt.

"Thank you."

"Well I did slash your tires, or did you forget?" 

"You did, but I deserved it. I've a complete arse to you from day one and I'm... I'm sorry, love."

For the first time, he looked at her with pure sincerity in his eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. And I'll replace the tires. I can take you tomorrow to a tire shop," she offered.

"Thats okay, love."

She shook her head "No, I insist."

"Really, uh... You shouldn't.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And why not?"

He scratched behind is ear as he gave her hesitant smile. "Because I kind of... wrecked your computer."

Emma's mouth fell open as she pointed at him. "Ha! I knew it was you who did something to it!"

Killian put his hands up in surrender. "It was an accident, I promise. I was only trying to move it along with your other things and I put it in a box and it kind of fell through it."

"Oh, right," she spoke sarcastically. "Sorry, you were only going to throw it away and instead you ruined it and you let me blame it on your employees!"

"It wasn't going to get thrown away, it was the day after trash pickup day, so most likely it would have gotten stolen first."

Emma scowled at him. "I can't believe you destroyed my computer. Didn't I tell you about those damn cardboard boxes anyway? 'What's wrong with good old fashioned cardboard?' he asked," Emma said in a mocking tone as she crossed her arms and sank back into the seat.

Killian chuckled. "I'm truly sorry, love. But you did ruin my tires, so what do you say you give me that ride and I will buy you a coffee and pay for new tires and we're even?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Emma sighed as a small smile pulled at her lips, although she wasn't too happy she had to buy a new computer. "Fine, but one question..."

"What's that?"

"Why did you do it? I mean what made you hate me so much?"

"I never hated you," he replied. "I just..." He turned away from her, struggling with the words. "You want to know the truth?"

Emma nodded. "Please."

"I actually liked you from the moment I saw you and I guess I was trying to push you away. I went through a really bad breakup with someone who betrayed me and the business and it's been hard for me to trust again. Especially since my brother is the opposite and I just know how he can be manipulated by poeople who take advantage of his kindness and I saw how much he admires you."

She swallowed thickly, feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach from knowing what she already knew about Milah and for breaking into their computer. "You were trying to protect him?" 

He nodded. "And I thought that I could get rid of you but you're one tough lass," he laughed.

Emma smiled in return. "You're not wrong there, sailor." She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Plus, you two get along so well and he talks about you all of the time and it's rather annoying."

"You were jealous of me and Liam?" she laughed. "He has a girlfriend."

"Aye. Even more reason to get rid of you. The Jones brothers are a handsome breed," he pointed out with a smirk.

Emma flashed him a look of agreement. And she was satisfied with his answer, but there was the other issue about what happened back in her office that was still looming.

Killian pointed her in the right direction to his apartment building and when she pulled into the parking spot and shut the car off, she turned to look at him as he undid his seatbelt.

"I just have one more question."

Killian lifted a brow, amusement in his eyes when he met her gaze as though he knew what she was going to ask but still needed to hear it.

"If you were trying to get rid of me, then why did you kiss me?"

He actually blushed as a wide grin took over his features. "Because you're so beautiful, it's bloody distracting." Emma felt her own cheeks flush with pink as he continued. "I'm sorry I got a little carried away. I just couldn't stop myself," he said with a light laugh. "You're quite a fiery lass," he complimented with a shy smirk. 

"You're uh... not so bad yourself," she smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, not being able to meet his gaze. She thought it was hard just being around this gorgeous man before, well now he was actually being nice to her and a bit flirty, but business and pleasure just did not mix. He of all people should know that. "Look, I'm not really looking for anything romantic. Plus, we work together, so can we just forget that happened?"

He shook his head with a chuckle as he opened the car door to step out and turned around, leaning on the door with the window rolled down. "Not possible, love."

"I'm sorry, I just can't-"

"If you mean 'can I pretend it never happened?' than my answer is 'as you wish', but if you expect me to forget about an incredibly hot kiss and the fact that I dry-humped you on your desk than you'll be very dissapointed in me, princess." With that, he offered her a sultry wink before he pulled away and headed to the apartment building.

Her heart started racing at the reminder of what they did on said desk and she knew she was never going to be able to look at it the same way ever again.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Emma woke up extra early and picked Killian up from his apartment building. He called a tow truck and had the car taken to tire repair shop. While the tires were being replaced, they went to a coffee shop nearby. Emma texted Liam to let him know where they were as they waited in line.

"How do you like your coffee, love?"

"I'll take a mocha latte," she replied.

Killian chuckled. "Anything else, Princess?"

Emma glared at him as she put her hands on her hips. "Would you stop calling me that, already?"

"Fine, then what would you like me to call you?"

"Gee, I don't know. How about Emma, my name?"

Killian shook his head. "Nah, I prefer princess."

"Fine, then I get to call you sailor."

He smirked as he leaned in close enough to make her breath hitch. "Actually I quite like that name," he said in a quiet, husky voice.

Emma rolled her eyes. 

After they got their coffees, they went outside into the brisk morning air. They sipped their drinks as they approached her car. His wouldn't be done for another hour so Emma tried to decide whether they should just go back to work or not. And she was surprised his phone wasn't ringing constantly from either his customers or employees.  

"What do you say we go somewhere?"

She looked at him, confused. "Shouldn't we just go back to work?" 

"Nah. Come on, love." He held his hand out for the keys. "Do you trust me?"

She looked him with a hint of hesitation before she placed the keys in his hand and went over to the passenger side.

He drove them away from their office, passing the gas station where Killian usually parked one of the company cars to attract customers. She laughed at the thought.

Killian quirked a brow in bemusement. "What's funny, love?"

She shook her head. "It's just... haven't you ever thought of investing in a billboard? I mean instead of parking your car in front of the gas station?"

Killian chuckled. "Yeah, that would be a more practical way to go, but Liam and I haven't really been able to find the time for that kind of stuff."

"You've had the business for over two years. Why haven't you hired someone to take care of that stuff for you?"

"That's a bloody good question. I guess the business just took off so fast, we didn't feel that we needed it."

Her head darted at him, excitement in her eyes. "Just imagine how much more the business could grow if you did more advertising. A billboard, maybe some brochures. You guys could go so much further."

"Well, isn't that why we hired you?" he asked with a smirk. "You seem to be the expert. Isn't that your department?"

A wide grin curved her lips. "I'm starting to grow on you, yet," she teased. "I would be happy to take care of those things."

"That you are, love," he smirked. "Just tell me what we need to do to help."

"Well, do you have any company photos?"

He shook his head. "Not any recent ones."

"That's okay. I'll bring in my camera and take some pictures of the movers at work and I was thinking for the billboard, we could do a picture of you and Liam since you guys are the owners and, well... a big billboard of the handsome Jones brothers would surely attract the female demographic," she snickered.

Killian gave her a smug grin and made no point to argue with her as they drove alongside the ocean. He soon found a gravel spot to park that had a clear view of the vast depth of blue.

"Come on, love."

She looked at him suspiciously as he got out of the car and approached the hood, sitting atop of it. She got out and sat down next to him as he stared off in the distance with a serene look in his crystal blue eyes. 

Emma hadn't seen him quite like this before, except for the photo in his office of him and Liam sailing.

"There's nothing quite like the view of the sea," he said with conviction. "I like to come here to think."

"It is nice, but shouldn't we go back?"

"Liam will be alright for a while."

"What about your phone? It's usually ringing nonstop."

Killian shrugged. "I silenced it. Don't worry, love. We'll go back soon. For now, just enjoy the view."

Emma turned to look at the ocean, feeling a light breeze and she forgot everything for a moment and for the first time in a while, she let herself relax. It was quite freeing, like a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. 

When they came back to town to get Killian's car, they stopped at the coffee shop again to get Liam a cup of coffee. Hopefully, he would forgive them for wasting an entire morning, but she had to admit, she enjoyed herself. Emma looped her arm in Killian's as they walked through the entrance, their features giddy as they talked more about their plans without the billboard. They walked into Liam and Killian's office and Liam was relieved to see them. Confusion quickly washed over his face when he saw their arms linked.

"So, I see you two have finally made peace," he said as Emma handed him his coffee. 

"Thanks, Emma."

Killian smiled at her. "The lass isn't so bad after all."

"Haven't I been trying to tell you that?" 

"Aye, but I was too stubborn to listen."

"So, what made you come around, brother? Didn't you put all of her office things by the dumpster?" He asked Killian and then looked at Emma. "And didn't you slash his tires?" 

They both blushed as they looked at one another.

"Well, we lets just say we kissed and made up," he smirked, playing it off as a joke, even though he meant it in the literal sense.

Emma nudged Killian with her elbow, making him flinch.

Liam seemed to miss it entirely. "Well, good. I'm glad that we can all get along now. And if you two don't mind, how about we get some work done?" 

Emma and Killian agreed and she started towards the door, sneaking a peak at him. Killian winked at her before she walked out and went to her own office. How was she supposed to get any work done now?


End file.
